


Let it be

by JiaTang



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, 友情向, 後日談
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiaTang/pseuds/JiaTang
Summary: IV想與凌牙重修舊好
Relationships: Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga
Kudos: 1





	Let it be

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文搬運  
> 很平凡、很一般，就是個變回一般人跟變成一般人重修舊好的和平後日談。

IV並不大喜歡看自己節目的放送，總會盡量刻意地避開，像是在既定的放送日或時段安排工作或活動之類的方式。  
說實話，他是厭惡的，那個掛著營業笑容的自己，每每看見了都會感到火大。更具體的說，他非常討厭笑得一臉爽朗的自己，明明就是虛假的笑容，卻反而引得這麼多人關注跟喜愛，好似那個偽裝的表面才是真的，否定表面的自己是假的。

還有另一個原因是，當看到右臉上的十字傷疤，就會讓他想起自己正在逃避的事情。

III大概是會看的，他工作完回到家中，III偶爾會跟他談論今天節目裡的話題，笑著說「今天兄長大人也是很帥氣呢」，但III評論的節目，都讓他心底有些微妙的感覺，似乎都是他不小心動真格、撐不住表情的時候。  
玉座與V估計是不看的，自從與費卡博士解開心結後，他們又回到以前一同工作研究的模式，回到家的日子基本不多，就算回來了，往往也比IV回來的時間要晚。  
不看也好，他也不是很希望玉座看見假裝在笑的自己。

某天工作的晚，都過了午夜，IV怕吵醒III，輕手輕腳地打開大門，意外發現大廳有光亮，他悄悄地靠近，卻看見玉座待在他素日裡坐的大椅上，聚精會神的看著電視，但電視播著的並不是往常他喜歡看的湯姆與傑克，是IV自己的節目，還是好幾個月前播映結束、沒有重播的。

他才知道玉座會在深夜趁自己睡著時偷偷地看。  
他不明白，為什麼玉座要這樣子。有天他開口問了III。III先是驚訝了一下，然後又笑了出來。

「就說瞞不住的嘛。」

III沒有回答他，只是說著「想知道的話去問父親大人吧」這種強人所難的事。如果他能的話，何必還來問III呢。

反倒某天回家，家裡意外只有玉座在。他待在大廳的椅子上，聽到IV開門的聲音，轉過頭來看著他。

「你回來啦。」  
「嗯，III跟V不在嗎？」  
「III去遊馬家玩了，V還在研究室。」

IV忍不住挑眉，明明也是工作狂的玉座竟然沒跟V一起待在研究室，而是回來家裡，怎麼想都覺得蹊蹺。  
但他也沒問出口，只是應了一聲。沒有III在，今天基本上沒有晚餐，正準備出去買點東西時，玉座叫住他。

「IV，來看電視吧。」  
「你這電視兒童先等等，今天沒人煮晚餐，我去買點吃的，回來再說。」  
「不用，III出門前準備好囉。」  
「啊！？」  
「而且節目要開始了w」

IV下意識看了一眼時間，才發現這個時間是定番，還是SP。 以往玉座都不會在這麼早的時間回來，以至於他忘記了今天的放送日。

他有些心驚，玉座是要看什麼？

「這時間哪有你平常看的節目……！」  
「有哦，IV的節目啊，今天是訪談喔w」

IV心都嚇得漏跳一拍，放送日就算了，為什麼玉座會知道今天的放送內容。

「平常都拜託III幫我錄下來，晚上回來就可以看了。」

玉座笑得一臉溫和可親，IV卻僵著動彈不得，耳根都紅了。口中唸唸有詞的，不知道該說些什麼，連衝出家門朝天大喊發泄自己窘迫的心情都做不到。

「你不願意嗎。」

不是命令、只是詢問句。  
IV緩慢的移動到玉座身邊，但坐下的時候還是小聲嘟囔了一句這有什麼值得錄的，卻還是被玉座聽進耳朵裡。  
玉座孩子般的身軀直接靠上了IV，抱著膝蓋悠悠地打開電視。IV默默轉開了頭不發一語，做著不知該算反抗還是掙扎的行為。

「知道你不想我看這些。」  
「……沒有不想，是我自己不喜歡……沒有理由。」  
「可是我很喜歡，還有我喜歡的理由。」  
「……」  
「看到自己孩子在螢幕前拼命忍著不快、努力奮鬥的姿態，怎麼說呢，認真過活而閃閃發亮的樣子，很開心啊。」  
「……」  
「明明可以不用繼續做的，但還是努力做下去的孩子，很可愛呢。」  
「……習慣了。」

IV低著頭，像是自言自語似的。

「不要再說這種話了，最開始我就是自願去的，工作本來就是這樣的，哪能什麼事情都順心如意。」  
「這話真有大人的感覺。」

但是不喜歡看播出這點卻像個17歲的孩子。玉座在內心竊笑著。

「這樣的偶像也很可愛呢，是叫什麼……反差萌？」

IV的臉扭曲了一下，在內心忍不住大聲咆哮，全天底下最沒資格這樣說他的人就是你。  
玉座笑了一下，隨後低頭沈思起來，想了一下還是決定問出口。

「那麼、和凌牙怎麼樣呢？」

冷不防被這話戳了一刀，IV還沒進食的胃開始痙攣起來。

「……還沒做好準備。」

明明在與他決鬥時，說了那麼多慷慨激昂的話語，時過境遷後，對著變成普通人類的他卻什麼話都說不出口。  
不想看見自己的臉就是因為這一點。與璃緒決鬥時留下的傷疤每分每秒提醒著自己的罪過，雖然已經跟本人道過歉，他還是對在全國大賽傷害神代兄妹這件事無法釋懷，想起剛結識的情景，到後來發生的種種，他越來越說不出口，自己早已不是他追崇的對象、連朋友都已稱不上。彷彿喪失了與凌牙對等說話的權利。於是他開始逃避，逃避與凌牙打照面，然而罪惡感及愧疚卻更加深刻的烙印在自己心中，變成一個扭不開的結。

他其實知道，但不想面對，也沒有勇氣去面對。

玉座沒說什麼，半垂著眼，拉住IV的手，內心油然生起一陣感慨。以前只要一隻手，就可以牢牢握住孩子們纖細的雙手，現在自己卻只能抓住指頭，連握都稱不上。  
連安慰都只能這樣做得七零八落的。

「說出來比較好喔，什麼都不說是不會改變的，那是種很痛苦的煎熬。」

玉座握緊了手，看著自己幼童的身軀，忍不住想起造就今日情景的源頭來。  
其實他很想對孩子們說句對不起，但沒人希望他講，也不要他講。  
那時，III溫柔的笑著，只要父親還在身邊、一家人在一起就可以了，過去的種種都不重要，他們三個也沒人在乎。

但惟獨對IV有些難以放下，也對他最說不出口。估計IV會大罵著頂回來，如果V聽見了大概會兇他一頓吧。

「……只是還沒想好臺詞而已。」

IV一臉訕訕然，當然不止臺詞，他什麼都還沒準備好。

「想去道歉的時候要記得帶上我，但是不要拖太久。」  
「什麼鬼！跟你又沒什麼關係，我自己去就行了，否則會被某人笑說是沒長大的小鬼。」  
「啊、可是的確還沒長大呀，就年齡上來說。」  
「吵死了！」

他們總會說沒幾句真心話就會變成鬧哄哄的喧嘩場景，絕大部分還是IV的回話方式很有問題，V是這麼說他的。  
IV卻覺得玉座也不遑多讓。  
他不討厭，雖然有時會懷念起以往的生活模式。但是他也知道，走到今時今日這個樣子，要回到以前是絕對不可能的，現在這個樣子他覺得也很好、遠遠要比收集NO.卡那時候來得太好了。  
還能說上話就行了，可中間斷層期太過長久且扭曲，常常不知道能說些什麼。

玉座似乎有發覺IV弔詭的心思，也可能是III說的。總是會有意無意地冒出很多奇怪的話題來，然後常常就會變成現在的局面。  
這時候就會覺得他們真的是父子，在情感表達交流方面有著一樣的缺陷。

。

最終IV選擇向III尋求道歉的方式。  
III心底有些訝異，難得見到這樣的兄長很是不可思議，但他寧願不要見到這樣的表情。  
雖然語氣一樣強勢，可眼神就像被拋棄的孩子一般，有些茫然、不知所措。

這會讓III不禁想起五年前失去家人時的那段時光。

IV那時非常保護他，跟一起打鬧的時候完全不一樣。還幼小的他覺得兄長強悍可靠，宛如父親與大哥一般，年歲稍長後，才發現IV獅虎般的外表不過是偽裝而已，裡頭是披著皮的幼犬。  
之後又發生了種種事，他在心底暗自起誓，為了家人們，他絕不能成為累贅，他想要回應這個保護他的世界、以及保護他的這些人。

老實說，他覺得IV與凌牙之間早已恩怨兩清。  
他們都曾經為了自己要保護的對象而傷害對方，兩人都在地獄裡滾過一遭。儘管因為源數代碼，所有人都回來了。但只要活著，做過的那些事不會從記憶裡消除，會有個傷痕永遠殘留著，啃蝕著擁有罪惡感的人。

「道歉嗎？我認為只要真誠的說聲對不起，凌牙肯定會接受的。」

III輕輕放下手中的茶杯，對著他摯愛的兄長微笑。

「思考這麼多反而是種阻礙，還不如直接地說出心中的想法，那才是正途。」  
「……搞砸了怎麼辦。」  
「不會的，凌牙是個敏銳的人，也是個溫柔的人。」

如果可以，III很希望自己能夠代替說不出口的IV前去，但是這樣做就會失去意義。  
說出口的言語帶著力量，要說出聲，所想的事情才能成真，否則仍然就只是腦中的幻想而已。

IV所期望的不僅僅是形式上的道歉，而是之後的事。  
能夠銷毀他們既往腐壞的關係，留下最一開始純粹的情誼，再一次開展新的友情。  
能做到前者是最優先的，後者只能靠時間與IV的努力才能成功。

IV肯定會很努力，但凌牙那方就不好說了，畢竟有遊馬在，還有巴利安。

家族本位如他，能讓IV這麼在意的對象，凌牙還是第一個。  
他們最開始認識的事情，III也不太知曉，畢竟那時大家狀態都不穩定。以至於後來IV扭曲的性格顯露出來時，已經朝向崩壞的深淵墜去，到了難以挽回的嚴重程度，還留下不小的後遺症。  
現今也沒怎麼聽IV說起，III也不主動問。以前絕對會與他叨叨絮絮一整天，現在他就有些不太清楚了。  
等到兄長能夠發自內心真誠地笑時，他應該會開口問起那時候的事情吧。

III殷切盼望那一日的到來。

。

IV靜悄悄地來到凌牙的舊宅。

被III說著擇日不如撞日，硬是被趕了出來，還一臉燦爛的說著期待兄長的凱旋。  
怎麼回事，為什麼他只是要來說些話，卻搞得好像人生大事一樣。再說，他出門了就一定要來找凌牙嗎！？

話雖如此，他還是走到了這裡。

其實這裡住著的，主要都是轉生後的七皇們，凌牙似乎並沒有住在這裡、璃緒也是。  
遊馬問過他，為什麼不跟七皇們待在一起，凌牙只是淡淡地回：「這樣很好。」

這些事情自然都不是他打聽來的，都是III在閒聊時說起的，有意無意的。不，絕對是有意的，III那傢伙對這種彎彎繞繞的事情十分擅長，儘管他沒說過什麼，但每次III開話題時，都是跟凌牙有關的瑣事，彷彿看穿他心思似的不停地從遊馬那裡打探著消息、而且一一地向自己轉述。

他站在離大門不遠的樹蔭下，看著屋子裡頭。  
雖說神代兄妹沒有與七皇們住在一起，但三天兩頭就會往這裡跑，多半帶著遊馬。頻率大概只比去上學再少一些。  
但此時裡頭靜悄悄的，沒有半點聲息，都已經傍晚了，有這麼晚回家的中學生嗎。

「喂、呆站在這裡幹嘛呢。」  
「！！！」

IV一口氣差點緩不過來，嚇到連聲音都沒發出來。他轉頭看凌牙，只有他一個人，璃緒與七皇一個人影也沒見到。凌牙一臉納悶，遠遠就看到IV站在這裡，一個人像是在發呆似的。

「怎麼只有你自己一個人。」  
「我才想問，你鬼鬼祟祟的躲在這裡幹什麼。」  
「不過是中途路過而已，沒事，我走了。」

IV揮揮手，轉身邁步離開。走沒幾步卻發現凌牙一直跟著他後頭。

「這是我回家的路上。」 凌牙自動補上了話，無視IV一臉煩躁的表情。

IV只對自己今日直覺的行動感到懊惱，很想趕緊逃回家關上門、假裝什麼都沒發生，說他是懦夫他也認了。  
但後頭的凌牙越跟越緊，幾乎快與他並肩。

「喂、你今天沒什麼要緊事吧。」

凌牙沒看著IV說話，眼睛直盯盯地看著前方餘暉的影子，倒像是在自言自語。

「他們初中部的去學級旅行了，只剩我一個人，挺無聊的。」  
「所以？」  
「來、來坐一下吧。」

不小心結巴，搞得自己很緊張似的，可明明就是因為IV那張超級明顯、欲言又止的臉的緣故。  
現在的他，跟以前全國大賽時、還有心城戰時比起來，意外地好懂。  
像是現在IV突然慢下腳步，一臉被說動的樣子。

。

IV到現在還沒意識過來到底發生什麼事。  
凌牙倒是很自然地走回自己家，一進門就把書包往旁邊一扔，鞋子脫了就朝房間鑽。IV皺了皺眉，這小子的生活習慣怎麼會差成這副德性。他一邊擺正凌牙亂丟的鞋子，一邊不耐的大喊。

「喂、鞋子就算了，書包就這樣扔在那邊，難道你沒有作業要寫嗎！」

IV拎著書包放回凌牙的房間，凌牙只覺得自己真是沒事找自己麻煩，難得璃緒今天不在，結果換了個IV來。

「你怎麼跟璃緒一個樣！自己家裡有什麼關係。」  
IV有些愣住，不大自然地聳聳肩，「習慣了，以前小時候家裡對這些很要求。」養成的習慣改不了，都忘了不是自己家。

拜隆主要只有教導而已，要求嚴格執行的是克里斯。小時候有次頑皮沒收好東西被克里斯怒斥，米歇爾還被他的聲音嚇到大哭，父親回家後安撫了好一陣子才停。

但這也是很久以前的事了，久到對於突然回想起的自己感到驚訝。反倒凌牙沉默下來，氣氛突然凝滯了好一陣子。  
IV有些煩躁，他不知道自己說了什麼變成現在這樣。只想趕緊說些話解除這尷尬的氛圍，眼角餘光瞄到房間角落放著東西，仔細一看才發現是小提琴的琴盒。

「你在學小提琴？」  
凌牙順著IV的視線看過去，搖搖頭，「那是璃緒的社團活動，她最近對這個很著迷。」

IV忍不住探出手打開琴盒，凌牙靠著牆坐下，一隻手托著腮半好奇半找話的問。

「怎麼，你對這也有興趣？」  
「學過一點。」

IV拿起小提琴撥弄著，覺得今天自己想起很多以前令人懷念的事。他調整姿勢，指尖尋找著琴弦上的位置，太久沒碰了有些生疏，音調有點不穩，但漸漸的找回以前的感覺，緩緩拉著。  
凌牙靜靜聽著，IV也忘了、隨著琴音流淌恍惚起來。  
他閉上眼，想起許多久遠以前的事。孩提時代的自己、以及猶如金黃色般燦爛的歲月。

樂器久沒練習還是不大行，忘了下個章節的曲調，IV也就索性不拉了。

「挺意外的，你竟然會拉小提琴。」  
「很久以前學的，」IV將小提琴放回樂盒中，「但早就忘得差不多了。」

IV沉默了一會，突然開口。

「喂，還記得第一次見面的時候，你對我說的第一句話嗎。」  
「啊？那種事怎麼會記……」  
「『對不起。』」  
「……有人說過，你現在的個性叫做傲嬌嗎。」  
「你閉嘴，全天下就你最沒資格說！」  
「太好了，終於正常了，我雞皮疙瘩都起來了。」  
「你這魚類哪來的雞皮疙瘩！」

凌牙嘖了一聲，被IV陰陽怪氣的態度影響，搞得他也緊繃起來。結果說到底，他們不適合那種好好說話的融洽氛圍，惡口相對比較適合他們。

「那種事快點忘記吧！全國大賽的事情什麼的我早就忘了！別想了！」  
「啊……！？」  
「啊什麼，我是說那些事早就不在意了。」IV露出一副落寞的表情，凌牙又趕緊補上一句。  
「……是嗎。」  
「……反正已經兩清了，我跟你。」

責任歸屬最一開始就是在自己身上，造就IV現在這樣的罪魁禍首，就是巴利安，儘管他當時不知情，但身為首位的他，仍然難辭其咎。  
反倒要說道歉的人是他。

「誰兩清了，我是在跟『神代凌牙』道歉，巴利安的身份我才不管，要道歉也該是貝庫塔那傢伙來！」

說是這樣說，也沒什麼好道歉的，費卡與玉座之間的糾葛，也不全是巴利安造成的，最多只能算中間的助力而已。

第一句話迸出口後，想說的話瞬間漫到喉頭，連聲音都大了。

「我沒有怪過玉座、自然也不會怪巴利安。而你、神代凌牙，是我用卑鄙的方式陷害擊潰的人，所以必須說聲對不起。不准你隨便抹殺掉神代凌牙的人生，更不准你把神代凌牙與納修當作同一人！」

凌牙突然有些搞不懂，IV是來道歉還是來吵架的。

「既然你這麼說了，那麼『神代凌牙』接受你的道歉，可『納修』有話要說。」

為什麼這幾個字這麼難說出口呢，彷彿禁語一樣。

「對不起。」  
「別說了！跟個笨蛋似的。」

IV煩躁的轉過身，平日裡的營業演技完全無法發揮，表情都沒法控制。

「誰是笨蛋！？方才認真道歉的人到底是誰！」  
「對、是本大爺！像個笨蛋一樣連話都說不出口啊！」

完全自暴自棄了。

「喂、我說，你把小提琴撿回來練吧。」  
「蛤！？幹嘛呀。」

凌牙極力忍住翻白眼的衝動，跟腦子不清楚的人說話真的很累，IV這人復活後腦子是不是傻了。

「有空就來拉幾首吧，就當粉絲服務。」凌牙覺得自己的恥度都要被耗盡了。  
「你都開口了，我就好好練一下吧。」IV笑得跟黃金獵犬似的一臉爽朗，一副『真拿你沒辦法』的表情，「畢竟是大飯的要求。」

凌牙還是沒忍住，一巴掌搧過去。

「喂、打人也不要打臉啊！」  
「……哼。」

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 其實覺得IV與凌牙在某些地方很相像，像是傲嬌屬性、很保護自己人、對於感謝/對不起之類示弱的字眼都不擅長說出口，也是跟成長過程有關吧，神代兄妹很早就失去父母，身為兄長的凌牙為了自己跟璃緒，被迫早熟、不得已長成對他人防衛心極重的少年，這點IV也是一樣，一下子失去父親與大哥，以前無憂無慮的生活一下子消失了，隨後面對到的是已經不是拜隆的父親。五年的時間內急遽壓縮他的成長過程，會出現性格上的變化也是可能的事。  
> 性格相似的人，有時候會容易受到吸引，尤其在少年時期，人總是會崇拜強大的對象，IV掛著一個決鬥者大大的身分，釋放出的氣場不自覺地吸引到凌牙，大概就是這樣成為朋友的（腦內劇場


End file.
